


Jacinth

by Jaunty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst and Porn, Asshole!Red, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misanthropic!Red, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, There's a plot here; don't worry, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: jacinth (n.) - a reddish-orange gem variety of zircon.-----------Perhaps that’s why Red wanted to…see more out of it, especially around the time that Green’s visits up the mountain would lessened as time went on. The Gym Leader would boast about his achievements thus far, even if his main duties at the gym are to be as monotonous as Red’s expression, and the utter pride on Green’s face is more of an incentive for Red to see more. Anger and disbelief are the common ones to be witnessed – Red often wondered what sheer happiness and delight looked like on Green.People would say that one’s to glow when they are beaming. Whatever the reason for it, it’s an impressive sight to see, and if Red’s to be honest, he’d say that Green’s to look beautiful with a sweet smile on his face. Or when he’s to stay quiet for at least a few minutes…-----------True beauty is something that attacks, overpowers, robs, and finally destroys.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Jacinth

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting on my tumblr for quite a bit and I decided why not bring it to light on here? :D So the context behind this is that....there is a story behind this in which I talked with a best friend of mine in which it birthed an idea in me. What if Green's cruel, asshole ways affected Red to the point where there is just this...hostility that yearns to shut Green up? To harm him to prove how his cruelty hurt so many others as well? 
> 
> Unfortunately, it made a typically sweet boy into a misanthropic asshole who'd rather live up in a mountain than deal with people lmao. Seriously, I haven't read or seen anything else in which Red is like this? I may have been blind as a bat but pls....I need more alsdkfal
> 
> Cleaned up the most glaring spelling / grammar errors!

The noises past those pink parted lips sounded wonderful in his ears.

How he would ever reach this sort of decision, Red may never know, but he knew that deep down, the choice to have Red sleep over had been out of the goodness of Green’s heart. As **_conceited_** the bastard could be, the former champion would know that there is a heart as big as the kid that took his title away _**(** not that Red particularly cared, in all honesty, but that’s a whole different thought **)**_.

It’s to be hidden away, much like the wild Pokemon within the tall grass, and anyone’s to be lucky if they are to find it when it’s as beautiful as people would say it is.

Perhaps that’s why Red wanted to…see more out of it, especially around the time that Green’s visits up the mountain would lessened as time went on. The Gym Leader would boast about his achievements thus far, even if his main duties at the gym are to be as monotonous as Red’s expression, and the utter _**pride**_ on Green’s face is more of an incentive for Red to see more. Anger and disbelief are the common ones to be witnessed – Red often wondered what sheer happiness and delight looked like on Green.

People would say that one’s to **glow** when they are beaming. Whatever the reason for it, it’s an impressive sight to see, and if Red’s to be honest, he’d say that Green’s to look _beautiful_ with a sweet smile on his face. Or when he’s to stay quiet for at least a few minutes…

That’s what he thought as his large hands would wrap around that slender neck. That’s what he thought as Green would slowly wake up, questioning Red on what he had been doing before it became frightfully obvious. That was what Red thought as he would take the Leader’s wrists in one hand, using the other to reach down to play with Green down there as the teen would gasp in precious air.

He ignored those pleading words, the empty threats that is said out of fear rather than having any sincerity to them. All that mattered were the sweet words that lost that **irritating** conceitedness – those honey brown eyes would shine with tears ready to be shed, nearly closing as Red shoved two fingers deep into him. Red had a ghost of a smirk at his lips when he felt just how wet Green is. It wouldn’t have been surprising since there had been rumors here and there that Green is quite liberal with a few kinks – not that Red would pay them any attention, mind you…

Scissoring deeply into his cunt until it seemed like Green’s about to release all over his hand, Red pulled them out, bringing his hand up to watch the clear fluid soaking at his fingers. Green saw the opportunity to struggle so he can at least push Red off to escape from…whatever is happening to his _friend_ that’ll make him even think about doing this.

Why?

Why would he even do this?!

He wouldn’t get that far from the bed as Red would take hold of Green by the neck, shoving him down into the mattress before glaring down at him. Surprisingly _**(** or not **)**_ , Green would return the favor as his legs would then jerk and kick in hopes in striking Red but the teen has been gaining more muscle thanks to his years at the top of Mt. Silver. Compared to Green has only stayed around the gym with some days out in the field with his grandfather, it’s like a Butterfree attempting to battle a brick wall.

“Red! Get off of me! You fucking, insane, son of a – ”

A loud slap resounded in the bedroom, Green letting out a sharp cry not only from the sudden action but by the force behind it. It made him see stars, his vision somewhat blurry even in the dim lighting of the room. There’s a low sound at his ears, sounding much like a growl _**(** from a human throat, he’s struggling to believe **)**_ as Green’s legs can be felt being lifted. A blunt head is felt at his hole and before Green can even realize what was happening, a scream ripped from his throat.

Red’s hand quickly clamped upon his mouth as a searing pain went through him, the thick intrusion causing his body to tremble and go rigid. Green’s eyes finally shed those tears that stained at the pillow beneath him when Red began a slow pace, perhaps giving the other teen a shred of mercy by letting him adjust and grow use to the girth within him. There hadn’t been enough preparation. No desire for it, apparently, as Red thought the natural lubrication is more than enough.

Green’s moans and pained cries are muffled so he isn’t to alert his neighbors, the bed protesting under them with Red indulging himself with his usual stoic expression now focused on this… ** _newfound_** pleasure. He’s well-aware that this is entirely new to him, even if the concept of sex and intimacy isn’t. It felt amazing with how tight and warm Green is around him, staring down with his own brown eyes at where these lewd, slick noises are coming from.

The way his cock would completely disappear to the hilt within the other teen as he slammed hard into him. His gaze then rose to see how Green is now closing his eyes, forced to take it. Bruises are now blossoming at his neck and quite honestly, it’s still empty in Red’s mind. He leaned over to have his teeth clamped around Green’s collarbone, relishing in the shudder elicited from him. He heard what sounded like a _broken whimper_ of his name, but he’s too focused on leaving marks all along Green’s skin.

Green’s hips started to move on their own, rolling into every thrust as he can feel his release quickly approaching. Likewise, Red’s pace began to stutter, a deep groan heard from him as one of the few noises from the stoic teen during the entirety of this. Green’s hands flew up as a means to flail about before they are to hold onto Red’s biceps where he’s to feel the muscles beneath the skin.

He’s to hold on as it felt like his very soul is being ripped out of him. Red’s other hand reached down to play with Green’s clit, making the other cry out and reacting in such a delicious way that it broke the last straw. Red bit down **_hard_** at Green’s shoulder to muffle his groans as he shoved deep into that sweet cunt where he’s to shoot his hot seed into the other, feeling Green go rigid for a minute or two before he’s to lay limp under him.

Green gasped as he felt Red’s load filling at his womb, more tears falling as he hoped that his birth control is still in effect. He couldn’t quite remember if he took it this morning or not since Green had to rush due to his mistake of oversleeping. His mouth opened then closed like he’s wanting to say something… ** _anything_** …

However, Red pulled away from Green’s shoulder, giving the now stinging, slightly bleeding bite mark a few licks before moving to hover over Green. They stared at each other in silence, the flush among Red’s cheeks the only indication that he had enjoyed…or at the very least, reacted in some way, to what their time together.

Green hissed when Red began to pull away, a disgusting squelching heard as his cock slipped out. He immediately curled onto his side as the other teen got up from the bed to wash himself up, leaving Green with many unanswered questions…

…and an instilled shock that ran through him like a jolt from his Pikachu.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I got me a [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) now! If you wanna chat or suggest an idea, hmu either on there or tumblr!


End file.
